Planetary Security Forces
This article contains Future World related information that is secret and known only to the three nations within this article. The Planetary Security Forces Alliance or PSFA is an international alliance between the Union of Everett, Iraqistan and Israel. The alliance is a secret allignment of nations dedicating their best special operations forces to work together in combatting terrorism and other international and global threats. The Planetary Security Forces are a secret military agency within each allied nation and specialize in counter terrorism, assassination, black operations, anti-terrorism, espionage, sabotage, spy operations, cyber warfare and infiltration. Each member state is given a zone of the world it will specialize in. The PSF Alliance requires that allied nations must respond to the aid of other allied nations who are at war with an enemy. The first alliance activation occurred in the Second Iraqistan War where Israel and Everett came to the aid of Iraqistan following an Iranian rocket attack. Agencies Union of Everett The Union of Everett currently has 650 fully trained PSF agents. PSF agents are trained through the Marines and then Militant Forces and then proceed to train with the CIA and CTTF. The Everetti PSF agency houses a military server array for cyber warfare, control stations for PDS use, global surveillance satellite stations and control stations for the Emergency Fusion Deployment System, Everett's ICBM management center. The PSF was created in Everett by both President Spencer and the Secretary of Defense along with top military generals and CIA workers. At the current moment, only the top military brass, generals, the CIA, the CTTF, the Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris and President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer know of the PSF and PSF Alliance. The Everetti PSF functions operations in North and South Americas, Europe and eastern Asia although it may function on a global scale, in any location. Israel Israel has 150 trained agents, trained through the Israeli Defense Forces (IDF) and later go on to work with both Israel special operations and intelligence and Everetti Militant Forces, CIA and CTTF. Israel's PSF branch is unknown to it's own government, solely a defense ministry and military controlled operation. Israel's Prime Minister, President, top generals, Defense Minister and military know of the PSF and the PSF alliance. Israel's PSF functions in the Middle East, central Asia, Russia, Europe and parts of Africa. Iraqistan Iraqistan functions with the PSF on a lesser scale. Iraqistani agents are trained by the Everetti Militant Forces, CIA and CTTF. Iraqistan possesses a total of 50 agents, many still in training. The Iraqistani President, Defense Minister and top generals know of the PSF and alliance. Iraqistani PSF functions in the Middle East, central Asia and India. List Of Operations & Events PSA Watch List Persons, nations, organizations and others listed within the Planetary Security Agency Watch List are suspects heavily monitored by the PSFA for potential or confirmed threats to planetary or national security. Like the rest of the PSFA, the Watch List is only known to the participating nations. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations Category:Iraqistan